Una rosa en invierno
by cham sam
Summary: Ella tan delicada como una rosa, el tan frio como un hielo, hasta una flor puede sobrevivir a una nevada tan intensa como esa...¿Que tan lejos estas dispuesto a llegar para alcanzar tus sueños? En ocaciones florecen rosa en el frio invierno...Este avance participa en el desafío "BAKUGAN TRAILER CONTEST" de la comunidad DECIBEL FORUM.
1. Chapter 1

"Este avance participa en el desafío "BAKUGAN TRAILER CONTEST" de la comunidad DECIBEL FORUM.

.

.

.

.

.

Titulo: Una rosa en invierno

.

.

.

.

El día estaba resultando verdaderamente cansado y fastidioso. Había perdido toda su mañana buscando una escuela y había resultado todo un reto haberla encontrado

No se trataba de cualquier escuela en ese caso era una de música, la mejor escuela de música que podrías encontrar en Japón

Se sintió aliviada al verla por fin frente a sus ojos, llamo a la puerta y fue atendida por un señor ya entrado en edad, el viejo fue muy amable dándole la información que ella estaba solicitando y le indico gentilmente donde se encontraba lo que tanto buscaba

-Gracias-le sonrió, el hombre simplemente asintió abriéndole paso para que ella pudiera seguir con su camino

Se apresuro aumentando su velocidad, el mismo señor que le había atendido en la entrada le dijo que ya era un poco tarde pero que cavia la posibilidad de que aun lo encontrara en el salón donde salía a dar clases

-Buen…

-Las clases terminaron, regrese hasta mañana

Alice callo algo ofendida al a ver sido interrumpida antes de que siquiera digiera buenos días y era obvio que el chico ni si quiera se molesto en verla

Ella se quedo quieta esperando a que el digiera alguna otra cosa y a ver que no fue así se decidió a hablar

-Maestro, Shun Kazmi….

-No escucho, las clases terminaron…-

-Quiero hablar con usted…-esta vez fue ella quien lo interrumpió

El chico la miro con más interés, era solo una chiquilla de no muy alta estatura y de compleción delgada nada fuera de lo normal pero había algo…

-¿Qué es lo que necesita?-interrogo cortante mientras colocaba unos papeles en su escritorio

-Quiero pedirle un gran favor

-¿Qué es exactamente?-apresuro odiaba que tardaran en explicarse

-Quiero que me de clases de piano-soltó sabiendo perfectamente que el quería llegar al punto

-Las inscripciones son el próximo año, así que si me disculpa-se rio ante la petición de la chica, era cierto que el era un maestro de música pero si ella quería tomar clases tendría que esperar

Guardo por ultimo un folder dentro de su portafolio para seguidamente cerrarlo dispuesto a irse

-No espere, usted no entiende, lo que quiero es que me de clases particulares

El se detuvo mirándola interrogante, venia de repente y justamente era el a quien le pedía que le diera clases ¿Quién era ella?

-Estoy dispuesta a pagarle lo que usted pida-hablo casi sin pensar pero ese había sido su plan B-Por favor

-Lo siento mucho pero busque a otro maestro, yo no estoy interesado-aclaro rápidamente dándole la vuelta saliendo al fin del salón

-Espere-alcanzo a gritar antes de que este se alejara-Si cambia de opinión, aquí esta mi tarjeta

Alice se mantuvo con la mano estirada esperanzada de que el tomara el pequeño papelito, mínimo esperaba que todo no haya sido una perdida de tiempo

El lo tomo rodando los ojos solo para no ser descortés, después de eso solo dio media vuelta y desapareció por el largo pasillo

Su día no había sido exactamente "un lindo día" ser maestro no era tarea fácil y mucho menos ser un maestro de música aunque le encantaba su profesión y amaba lo que hacia, llegaban momentos en el que desearía estar en su casa disfrutando de un buen café y la tranquilidad y este era uno de esos momentos

-Por que tardaste tanto, llevo esperándote más de media hora

Shun arrugo la frente al escuchar la molesta voz de su amigo no estaba de humor para soportarlo. Dan por su parte supo enseguida que el moreno no se encontraba en sus mejores momentos y ahora tendría que aguantarlo con ese genio todo lo que restaba del día

-¿Qué tal tu día?-trato de iniciar una conversación al estar dentro del auto

Su amigo se veía de muy mal humor y Dan solo quería saber la razón de ese día

El castaño rio al escuchar al moreno bufar le divertía verlo molesto e intuía que eso solo era el principio

…..

-Entonces pidió que le diera clases particulares de piano-terminaba de explicar soltando un suspiro de cansancio

-¿Y tu que le dijiste?-pregunto frente al Dan llevándose un bocado de comida a su boca

-Que no obviamente-contesto en voz neutra tomando un sorbo de agua dejando el baso sobre la mesa

Ya se había vuelto costumbre que cada vez que Shun salía de trabajar Dan lo esperaba afuera pasando por el y se detenían a comer en cualquier restaurante que el mismo castaño elegía

-Debes de estar bromeando ¿verdad?-dijo irónico-Ella misma te dijo que te pagaría lo que quisieras y no aceptaste

Dan lo miro con queja. Una oportunidad así no aparece todos los días y no te puedes dar el lujos de rechazarlas

-Llego de la nada ofreciéndome dinero y justamente a mi ¿no crees que es extraño?-le señalo con seriedad

-A mi me parece que etas exagerando, vamos Shun, fuiste el primer maestro de música que encontró no es que te eligiera

-No, ella sabia perfectamente cual era mi nombre

-¿Uh, una admiradora?-se burlo el castaño obteniendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte del pelinegro-Bueno al menos te sabes su nombre

-No pero me dejo su tarjeta-informo entregándosela a Dan inmediatamente

-Alice Gehabich…

Aquel nombre y un número telefónico era todo lo que estaba escrito en ese pequeño rectángulo de papel

-Su nombre me parece algo familiar-comento no con mucho interés haciendo una breve pausa-Yo opino que deberías de aceptar, llámala

-Hmp, por supuesto que no-negó con rapidez

-¿Por qué no? Bueno al menos deberías de averiguar por que es que especialmente te buscaba a ti

Shun arrugo la frente no muy de acuerdo con lo que decía su amigo pero de alguna u otra forma tenia esa duda, es decir el fue el primer lugar en la lista de esa chica como maestro de música el y solo el. Tenia que haber un por que ¿no?

…

Su espalda estaba disfrutando de los mejores placeres de la vida acostada sobre su preciado colchón. Estaba tan cansada que podía sentir a sus músculos relajarse

Había sido un viaje largo aun no se acostumbraba muy bien a su nueva cuidad, nueva casa, nuevos amigos, nueva vida. Tenia que acostumbrarse, si lo pensaba no le iba tan mal

No tenia trabajo pero tampoco era que el dinero le faltara exactamente, vivía bien en un departamento no muy grande pero cómodo y amueblado se conformaba con eso

Además todo podía valer la pena nada haría que cambiara de opinión, en cuanto en seguir con lo que se proponía. La música, la música era su arte, su pasión, quería convertirse en una gran pianista, de todos los instrumentos ese era su favorito. Siempre se vio arriba de un escenario tocando un gran concierto para todos aquellos amantes de la música como ella

Fue por eso que viajo a Tokio en busca de un maestro que pudiera enseñarle tal como ella deseaba. Aunque en su mente sonaba tan fácil quien diría que la realidad seria tan distinta

Ese maestro resulto ser tan grosero y antipático. No le concedió ni la oportunidad de hablar, ella había preparado un excelente discurso, claro esta que cuando planeas algo nunca sale como esperabas y todo sale mal o al menos eso era lo que le sucedía a ella

Bueno, ahora que seguía, si el maestro ese no la llamaba ¿Qué iba a hacer? El era la única opción que había pensado, no era que no conociera a otros maestros de música pero en el había algo especial

Fue cerrando sus ojos quería dormir un rato mas estaba muy cansada…

El inoportuno sonido de su celular la hizo despertar de golpe después de haberla asustado. Volteo a todas partes guiándose por es sonido, esa maldita maña que tenia de dejar las cosas en cualquier lugar sin prestar atención, la odiaba

Sonrió al ver su bolso bajo la cama y lo primero que hizo fue levantarlo y saco lo más rápido que pudo el móvil

-Hola-pudo contestar antes de que dejara de sonar

-¿Alice Gehabich?-

-¿Si?...

-Hola soy Dan Kuso, hablo en parte de maestro Shun Kazami, el que conociste hoy en la mañana. Escucha el acepta tu propuesta te vera este sábado justo en su salón de clases pero mas vale que llegues temprano, el odia esperar

-Oh, maravilloso, sin duda estaré ahí-le contesto entusiasmada

-De acuerdo, el sábado ocho de la mañana

-Por supuesto-Alice colgó después de un gentil "hasta pronto"-Dijo que si, dijo que si, dijo que si

Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba sobre su cama utilizándola como trampolín y sin parar de saltar, repitiendo una y otra vez "Dijo que si"

…..

-¿Qué haces?...-le preguntaba interrogante regresando de su ida al baño-¿Con quien hablabas?

El pelinegro había echo una pequeña parada técnica, momento perfecto que había aprovechado el Dan para tomar su celular y marcar el numero indicado en la tarjeta de manera rápida justo antes de que su compañero regresara

-Oh, con nadie solo le informaba a nuestra queridísima amiga Alice Gehabich que quedaste en verla el sábado temprano

-La llamaste-atino con voz seria y fría

-Asi es-afirmo asintiendo

-Pero que estas loco, te dije que no aceptaría el trabajo-le regaño comenzando a enfadarse

-Lo hice solo para que le preguntaras, ¿por que es que quiere tomar clases contigo?-explico rápidamente al ver la mirada molesta del moreno-Si aun sabiendo la razón no lo aceptas, esta bien, pero no me digas que no quieres saber la respuesta

-De acuerdo-acepto resignado-Pero con una condición-sentencio serio

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Dan incrédulo

-Que me acompañes…-la sonrisa de Dan desapareció al instante-Después de todo fue tu idea

-Pero…-comenzó a balbucear el muchacho-Esta bien iré

Dan se mordió fuertemente la lengua al aceptar, ahora se maldecía por acordar una hora muy temprana para un sábado bien todo por el y su gran boca

…..

Aun no podía creer como es que fue tan estúpido al haberse metido en lo que no le incumbía. Ahora tenia que dormir temprano por que mañana era el día en el que tenia que madrugar, bueno que le costaba perder unos segundos de su tiempo además tenía la oportunidad de conocer a aquella chica de ese nombre tan peculiar

¿Cómo era que se llamaba?, Así Alice Gehabich. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan conocido aquel nombre? Y lo peor ¿Por qué le seguía inquietando?

Dan se levanto decidido de su cómoda cama, se dirigió hasta la computadora en su escritorio e inicio a oprimir teclas. Escribió algo dudoso en el buscador el nombre de aquella joven leyéndolo cuidadosamente para no equivocarse al escribirlo y después de unos segundos de a verse metido en algunas paginas sus ojos comenzaron a engrandecerse

No era verdad, tenia que ser demasiada coincidencia una inoportuna coincidencia, esa chica era…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno eso es todo ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que no haya quedado tan mal y que consiga algunos votos, gracias por su preferencia

Y como podrán darse cuenta me inspire en mi inseparable amiga la música para escribir esta historia. La música siempre me ah ayudado mucho para seguir escribiendo y solo tomo algunas cosas de mi vida personal también mezcladas con ideas que me surgen al ver películas o novelas


	2. Cafe con leche

Hola queridos lectores aquí la segunda parte de "Una rosa en invierno" espero continuar con la historia por que la verdad la idea me parece muy buena

Cafe con leche

...

Era temprano muy temprano el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana en punto. Aun a pesar de la hora la energía y entusiasmo que tenía era única en su tipo. Tenía tantos ánimos esa mañana que se podía notar a kilómetros

Había madrugado tan temprano un sábado que parecía estaba de fiesta en cualquier antro a las diez de la noche pero eso era todo lo contrario

Una vez bañada, vestida y arreglada se apresuro en tender su cama quería dejar todo en orden antes de salir. Se dirigió hasta su cocina y a pesar de su no muy conforme apetito se sirvió un poco de cereal en un plato para mantener tranquilo su estomago

Salió no sin antes asegurarse que se aspecto estuviera en perfecta presentación así tenga que fijarse en sus facciones milímetro a milímetro

Bajo del taxi un poco antes de llegar exactamente a su destino, seguía siendo temprano y decidió caminar así que no perdía nada

-Buenos días-sonrió con cortesía exactamente al mismo señor que la atendió días antes

-Buen día-hizo referencia

-El maestro Kazami me cito hoy en su salón de clases-informo brevemente

-Oh, claro pase, el aun no llega pero puede esperarlo, el maestro es muy puntual, así que no creo que tarde

-Muchas gracias-se despidió y tomo rumbo por el largo pasillo

Una vez que estuvo adentro del salón no perdió tiempo en curiosear, lo primero que hizo fue ver rincón a rincón estaba lleno de instrumentos el salón era bastante amplio y pudo juzgar que al menos veinte alumnos eran los que tomaban clases con el. Comenzó a adentrarse más en el salón caminando a paso sigiloso, miro el piano que estaba hasta atrás pegado junto a la pared y se acerco titubeando, volteo hacia tras antes de seguir, asegurándose de que aun estaba ella sola y decidiéndose a no dejar pasar mas tiempo tomo sentó en el banquillo y abrió lentamente el teclado

Sin embargo un ruido proveniente de afuera la hizo separarse del gran instrumento, no quería ser atrapada y posiblemente regañada en su primer día, salió corriendo del salón como niña pequeña después de hacer una travesura pero justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta choco con lo que parecía ser alguien mas y tras unos segundos sintió algo caliente caer en una de sus manos

Se separo descubriendo así que se trataba del maestro Kazami a quien le había tirado su café sobre su impecable ropa y que a ella le había caído solo un poco en su mano

Alice mantuvo su boca abierta sin decir nada, el muchacho se miro ridículo ante la escena tras el podía escuchar pequeñas risas que salían de la boca de Dan al haber sido testigo de lo que había pasado

-Yo…-Alice se quedo muda era obvio que se había metido en problemas

-Shun, tienes un poco de café en…-trato de burlarse su amigo entre risas

-¡Ya lo se!-exclamo furioso y martillo con su fría mirada a la chica

-Ah, iré a buscar algo con que limpiar- se apresuro a decir ella totalmente apenada y sintiendo la fuerte mirada del chico que no paraba de verla. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí lo más rápido posible

Una ves que la joven se había escabullido, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro largo, demasiado largo estaba a punto de gritar y jamás, jamás había necesitado el alzar la vos, tenia que ser una broma en menos de un segundo había quedado en ridículo y frente a Dan y todo por culpa de esa niñita torpe

-Me agrado mucho la chica-comento Dan seguido por unas risas aun mas fuertes que las primeras

-Podrías dejar tus chistes para otra ocasión-lo miro serio, más que serio enojado

El castaño guardo silencio al menos lo había disfrutado. Ya comenzaba a valer la pena eso de haber madrugado

-Gran idea esto de haber aceptado-reprocho Shun iniciando a limpiarse su playera con un pedazo de papel que guardaba para ocasiones similares

-Relájate, solo es café-le dijo Dan restándole importancia-Se quitara con tan solo lavarla

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, no te tiraron café hirviendo encima-recalco un poquito más tranquilo-¿Y que era lo que ibas a decirme?

Dan parpadeo algo confundido, hasta que el foco de su interior que muy pocas veces se prendía funciono haciéndolo acordarse de lo que quería hablar su compañero. Justo antes de que pasara la divertida –Muy divertida- escena del café el castaño estaba por decirle lo que había descubierto de aquella chica hace tan solo unas horas

-Oh, pues veras…-Dan hablo tan rápido como callo, una vez mas eran interrumpidos por ella. Alice iba entrando con trapeador en mano y con la mirada baja comenzó a limpiar el suelo que había quedado manchado gracias a ella. Por un segundo deseo que la mancha nunca desapareciera para que no llegara el momento de hablar pero el silencio se sintió tan tenso cuando ella había terminado

-Perdóneme por favor maestro-se disculpo cerrando los ojos, aun avergonzada-Yo no quise…

-Tranquila fue un accidente-apoyo Dan sintiendo la enorme cantidad de tensión. Sabia que se amigo se había enojado con aquella chica y podría apostar lo que fuera a que en todo lo que restaba del día no seria muy amable con ella

-Yo le llamaría más bien una acción de torpeza-se escucho fuerte y claro y Alice agacho la cabeza a un mas

-Shun no seas grosero con nuestra invitada, no madrugamos tan temprano para perder nuestra mañana en esto ¿o si?-la chica volteo a ver al castaño agradecida ante sus palabras-Mi nombre es Dan

-Mucho gusto, Alice-se encogió la muchacha de hombros correspondiéndole el saludo

-Y bien Alice, sabemos que quieres tomar clases de piano y quieres que justamente sea Shun quien te enseñe-comenzó a hablar Dan esperando que con eso el ambiente mejorara-Pero antes de que el tome una decisión quiere saber el ¿Por qué?

-Bueno…-Alice rio con nerviosismo y se sonrojo ligeramente-Yo… eh admirado su trabajo desde que lo conozco y me gusta mucho su arte en la música. Eh ido a muchos conciertos que usted mismo ha dado y dirigido

Shun arrugo la frente al escucharla hablar ¿Era esa la razón por la cual lo quería como maestro de música? El siempre creyó que era algo más importante no por simple fanatismo. Quien lo diría su amigo había tenido razón se trataba de una admiradora

-Simplemente respeto mucho su trabajo-finalizo con una tímida sonrisa

Dan lo volteo a ver divertido cuando ella termino de hablar, Shun trato de no ponerle importancia Ahora solo tenia en mente, que es lo que iba a hacer. ¿Qué perdía con aceptar y hacerle el favor? Ella le pagaría lo que el pidiera y muy a su parecer estaba casi convencido que la chica solo gastaría dinero a lo estúpido por que dudaba que llegara a aprender algo tan complejo como tocar el piano

Podría aceptar la propuesta solo para burlarse de ella y hacerla pagar por lo que le hizo, unas semanas bastarían solo para que ella se diera cuenta que era una perdida de tiempo su absurda idea de querer tomar clases de piano y haberlo escogido a el había sido el peor error de su vida terminaría deshaciéndose de ella para que nunca mas lo volviera a molestar. Esplendido

-Perfecto-susurro sin darse cuenta había pensado en voz alta

Dan y Alice lo voltearon a ver interrogantes, tal vez Shun no se había dado cuenta pero sus labios dibujaban una gran sonrisa que hacia ver sus blancos dientes y juzgando también por el brillo de sus ojos, Dan supo que no tramaba nada bueno

-Y bien maestro ¿Qué es lo que usted opi…

-Acepto-corto sin dejarla terminar

Alice arrugo la entre ceja por unos segundos que parecieron no haber existido, cuando sonrió de repente y sin poder evitarlo una brillante sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su cara. El había dicho que si

Al ver la mueca de emoción en la cara de la chica, no pudo mas, su ego creció el doble y eso apenas comenzaba

-Espero que no tenga planes los siguientes meses, si es así le sugiero que los cancele, no permitiré mas de un retraso en mi clase o una falta. Odio la impuntualidad y odio que no se comprometan con esto, le quedo claro-termino arrastrando cada palabra para recalcarla

Alice lo miro un poco aterrorizada ¿esa había sido una orden o una amenaza? Tal vez ambas, ella solo atino a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo aceptando las condiciones no perdería esa oportunidad por nada del mundo

-De acurdo entonces de ahora en adelante la esperare justo después de que termine de dar mi clase justo aquí en este salón ¿Alguna duda?-termino serio viéndola fijamente

-No-contesto con rapidez

-Bueno ahora que esta todo claro, yo propongo ir a desayunar me estoy muriendo de hambre, Alice ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-Shun lo fulmino con la mirada aun así ya era tarde su amigo ya había abierto la boca

-Vamos, puedo apostar que tampoco desayunaste-agrego con un poco de razón-Además hay un restaurante que deberías conocer sirven el mejor pastel de chocolate que podrías probar ¿Qué dices?

-De acuerdo, si por que no-sonrió encantada tal vez así podía arreglar la relación con su ahora maestro

…..

-Es delicioso-rio divertida. No había pasado ni media hora desde que llegaron al restauran y desde que tomaron asiento no paraban de reír

Shun los miraba de reojo no quería prestarles mucha atención, no quería ser parte de la infantil conversación que tenía Dan con Alice en esos momentos, el castaño no hacia mas que hablar de tonterías, tonterías que al parecer a ella le resultaban divertidas pues como ya había dicho no paraban de reírse

El moreno estaba a poco de una gran migraña, de por si la sola voz de su amigo era molesta, estaba vez había rebasado todos sus limites y expectativas, contando sus patéticos chistes y haciendo sus muy, muy malas imitaciones de lo que el castaño juraba que eran imitaciones suyas. El no hablaba como idiota, hablaba con idiotas que era muy diferente

-Y dime Alice ¿De donde eres?

La chica dejo el tenedor sobre el plato y se limito a contestar

-Bueno soy originalmente de Moscú, ahí fue donde naci, doce años después nos mudamos a Tokio, a las afueras de Tokio, mas bien y después me independice y vine a vivir a la ciudad

Dan la miraba interesado, por su parte Shun se escondía en su café sin muchos aires de importancia

-¿Y desde cuando has estado tomado clases de piano?-siguió Dan

-Bueno en realidad, no eh tenido la oportunidad de tomar clases enserio, siempre lo eh echo a escondidas…

-¿Escondidas?-le pregunto Dan interrumpiéndola

-Si, mi abuelo nunca ah estado de acuerdo con que yo estudie música, verán el es un…

-Alice, no quieres un mas café o un vaso con leche-dijo el castaño repentinamente-Oh gustas algo mas

-No, no gracias-dijo ella algo confusa ante la reacción del chico

-¿Segura?...solo un vaso de leche es muy deliciosa, dicen que es de cabra, te gustara-Siguió sin dejar ningún momento de hablar

El pelinegro lo miro extrañado ¿Qué pasaba con su amigo?

-Supongo que un vaso no estaría mal-acepto encogiéndose de hombros-Si me disculpan tengo que ir al baño

La joven se paro de su asiento perdiéndose por los corredores dejándolos solos en un aire algo denso, mientras tanto el castaño ordeno el vaso de leche que había mencionado

-¿Podrías explicarme que fue lo que te paso hace un rato?-Dan volteo a ver a Shun un poco nervioso por la pregunta que le acababa de hacer-¿Qué escondes?

-Yo…nada ¿De que estas hablando?-contraataco Dan incrédulo

-Vi que la interrumpiste cuando estaba a punto de contarnos algo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No se de que estas hablándome-le contesto de forma digna-Además creí que te importaba un comino lo que ella decía

-Hmp…-el moreno lo fulmino con la mirada soltando un gruñido. Tenia razón no le importaba en lo absoluto

Dan no necesito decir mas y no pudo estar mas agradecido al ver a Alice acercándose nuevamente hasta donde ellos se encontraban, llegando justamente al mismo tiempo que la mesera que les llevaba el vaso de leche que habían pedido

Lo que sucedió después paso tan rápido que nadie fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo. Al momento en que Alice iba a sentarse empujo de la manera mas descuidada a la mesera provocando que esta tambaleara y tirara el vaso con leche sobre nada mas y nada menos que el moreno, dejándolo totalmente en ridículo….._otra vez _

Los puños los tenia fuertemente apretados sus ojos estaban en blanco y su paciencia había llegado al limite

-Shun tienes un poco de leche en….

-¡Ya lo se!...

Esto se había convertido en la guerra no mas tolerancia, nadie absolutamente nadie lo dejaba en ridículo mas de una vez y salía ileso de eso, claro que no

Aquí comenzaba todo, no descansaría hasta lograr verla desecha por sus clases, no la dejaría descansar o respirar sin su permiso. La haría arrepentirse, de ahora en adelante el que estaría al frente seria el

_No más café con leche_

…_._

_Bueno aquí lo tienen lamento tardarme tanto en verdad y espero no pase lo mismo con el siguiente capitulo, sigan sintonizándome yo los espero y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, nos seguimos leyendo _

_Espero mas comentarios…hasta la próxima _


	3. Insufrible

Hola queridos lectores ¿Cómo están? Espero que no me haya tardado tanto con la continuación y si fue así lo siento mucho pero de nuevo estoy aquí. Pero basta de mi sean bienvenidos y lean lo que ustedes gusten…

_Insufrible_

Eso si que había sido…como llamarlo…Así, vergonzoso, humillante, incomodo, torpe, descuidado y podía llamarse de mil maneras mas. Era verdaderamente un milagro que su maestro no le haya dicho absolutamente nada al respecto y que a pesar de todo su amigo se haya ofrecido a llevarla hasta su hogar

No pudo si quiera mirarlo durante todo el camino y el por supuesto no le había dirigido la palabra, tal vez mañana le diría que se acabo el trato y que se consiguiera a otro maestro y claro ella entendería con justa razón

_Ah, que estúpida…_Bueno de todas formas le pediría disculpas y le agradecería al menos su paciencia y tiempo, después iniciaría a buscar otro maestro de música y tratar de no hacharlo a perder como esa vez ya pensaría en algo

Necesitaba descansar, cerro con desgano la puerta tras ella al estar de nuevo en su cómodo departamento, se tiro sobre su cama soltando un suspiro que pareció infinito… su frente se arrugo e instantáneamente sus labios dibujaron una curva hacia arriba haciéndola sonreír para seguidamente soltar una ligera risilla que después se convirtió en una carcajada que resonaba en toda su habitación

Siguió así por unos segundos mas hasta que sintió un pequeño dolor en el estomago ya no podía seguir. El solo recordar las escenas anteriores la hacia carcajear como hace tiempo no lo hacia. Tenia que aceptarlo fue divertido tal vez fue un poco de efecto retardado pero claro que fue divertido, no comprendía como es que se pudo haber aguantado la risa hace unos minutos

Pero aun a pesar de las escandalosas que estaban siendo sus risas en ese momento no pudo evitar hacerlo mas fuerte que juraría que sus vecinos la estaban escuchando y la tacharían como una lunática, solamente callo al percatarse de un sonido proveniente de su bolsillo, notando así un mensaje de texto y su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo

"_Estoy muy preocupado por favor llama para saber que estas bien"_

Ella se quedo viendo la pantalla de su móvil quedándose estática. No esperaba un mensaje, no ahora y mucho menos de el, bueno no era que no quisiera que el la buscara de echo la hacia feliz pero algo le decía que todavía no era el momento para llamarlo y contarle que era lo que estaba pasando

Bien pero una llamada solo para que avisara que todo estaba bien y que no le había pasado nada tampoco estaría mal

Se levanto de su cama un poco temerosa y dudosa, que tal si era mala idea o empeoraba las cosas. No, tenia que ser positiva, solo una pequeña llamada, no diría nada más de lo necesario. Tomo el teléfono inalámbrico de su mesa de centro armándose de valor y marco rápido el numero, sintió su mano temblar al momento en el que pego el aparato a su oreja y el corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho

La bocina del otro lado de la línea retumbaba en su cabeza poniéndola aun mas nerviosa y su garganta se cerro cuando al fin de tres tonos escucho a alguien contestar

-¿Hola?...-sintió su cuerpo tensarse partícula por partícula, nada le respondía en ese momento ni siquiera su mente que se había bloqueado-¿Hola?, ¿Hola?-Alice parpadeo saliendo de shock, si no se equivocaba la persona que estaba del otro lado estaba por colgar y no podía permitirlo

-Klaus…-logro decir al fin

-¿Alice?, ¡oh por dios! Pero donde te has metido mujer, me tenías muy preocupado, no eh sabido nada de ti durante semanas

-Estoy bien, Klaus, no tienes de que preocuparte-inicio algo nerviosa-Lamento por no haber llamado antes pero tranquilo, todo esta bien

-Alice-dijo este mas serio-Quiero verte, por favor dime donde estas

-Ah, en este momento aun no te lo puedo decir, pero prometo llamarte cuando todo este listo-Hablo rápidamente no quería escuchar quejas

-Espera, Alice, al menos dime si vas a regresar-pidió este suplicante

-Lo siento Klaus tengo que irme…gracias por preocuparte por mi-y colgó soltando un largo suspiro

Eso estuvo cerca, pero ella sabia que necesitaba mas tiempo solo hasta que comenzara a tomar las clases de piano y todo tomara marcha y nuevo rumbo. Se aseguraría de que su abuelo no interfiriera en su decisión antes de que siquiera comenzara, no diría nada ni siquiera a Klaus no porque no fuera de confianza, si no que su abuelo era capaz de hacerlo hablar solo para ir buscarla e iniciar a discutir por su tonto sueño –como le decía el- era una perdida de tiempo y tal vez hasta hacerla regresar, ella quisiera o no

Le demostraría que no solo era un capricho de su parte y que ella de verdad quería dedicarse a eso, estaba harta de que el le digiera que no, de que su propio abuelo no la apoyara y le exigiera renunciar a la música. Fue por eso que escapo no podía quedarse en un lugar que la retenía, ella decidió salir por su cuenta aunque así fuera la única forma de lograrlo lo consiguiera

….

El teléfono quedo de nuevo en su lugar después de haber cortado de manera brusca, los cabellos que estorbaban su vista los llevo inmediatamente hacia atrás soltando un fuerte gruñido de furia, mando a volar de un manotazo el lapicero que adornaba el escritorio de su oficina provocando un gran ruido en la habitación

-No hay un día donde no estés de mal humor, nos dejaras sin lápices-se quejo su secretaria al entrar a la oficina con dos vasos de café-¿Quién era?-pregunto tomando asiento sobre el escritorio

-Nadie-le contesto de mala gana, aceptando el vaso para darle un sorbo

-Pues ese nadie te altero demasiado-rio ella ante la ironía de sus propias palabras-¿Me dirás o no?

-Era Alice-respondió, los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa

-¿Sigue viva?-hablo ella de manera divertida-¿Y bien que te dijo? ¿Dónde esta?

El muchacho se sentó soltando un bufido, frotando sus ojos para tratar de tranquilizarse

-No me lo dijo-menciono seco haciendo entender a la chica el motivo de su enfado-Colgó rápido, antes de que siquiera pudiera rastrear el numero

-Oh y ¿Qué le piensas decir a su abuelo?-inquirió ella algo interesada tomando otro sorbo de su café

-Nada, no soy estúpido-contesto enseguida-Le diré que aun no se nada de su querida nieta y que ella no se ah comunicado en lo absoluto-hizo una breve pausa-Necesito encontrarla antes de que el la encuentre

-¿Um?-ronroneo ella dejando de lado su vaso de café-Querido Klaus se te esta yendo todo de las manos, si sigues así tu relación con Alice se ira al demonio al igual que todo tu preciado futuro

-Chan, me gustaría que mantuvieras tu boca cerrada pero creo que esta vez tienes razón-dijo el albino en tono completamente serio-Si no actuó rápido la perderé

-Oh, ¿es Alice quien te preocupa? O ¿que los planes que hace tiempo tenias pensado fracasen?-pregunto lo mas sutil posible mientras lo miraba divertida esperando su respuesta

-Técnicamente son lo mismo por que Alice esta involucrada en esos planes, no puedo dejar que se vengan a bajo, no después de todo este tiempo que les eh invertido

-¿Y que harás?-interrogo muy interesada por la respuesta

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo-dijo restándole importancia-Por el momento, seguiré enviándole mensajes para convencerla de que me diga donde esta, una vez lo haga iré a buscarla y si no quiere regresar por las buenas la hare regresar por las malas

Oh claro que lo haría, haría cualquier cosa para recuperar lo que por derecho ya le pertenecía y no iba a permitir que Alice lo echara todo a perder por su estúpido sueño

….

-¡Cielos!-exclamo al ver la hora iba un poco tarde, no, no podía llegar tarde, no en su primer día. Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo de su cama y tomo lo primero que encontró en su armario ya se bañaría al regresar

Tomo una rebanada de pan tostado que había sobre su alacena y le agrego solo un poco de mantequilla, sorbió un gran trago de leche y salió aun con el pan en su boca

El profesor la mataría si llegaba tarde y de por si su relación con el no era muy buena para ser exactos era pésima tenia que dar su mejor esfuerzo y tratar de mejorar las cosas entre ellos

Empujo con fuerza la puerta abriéndola de golpe esperando que haya llegado a tiempo

-Llegue-dijo con la respiración acelerada después de ver corrido por toda la cuadra

-Si, con dos minutos de ventaja-recalco la voz grave de su maestro, viendo seriamente el reloj que colgaba sobre el arco de la puerta

-Shun, déjala en paz, llego a tiempo-comento Dan ante la mirada fría de su amigo

Alice se incorporo regresando a su respiración normal, mientras observaba al par de chicos discutir como ya se había echo costumbre

-Bueno, Alice-la chica presto atención el castaño se dirigía a ella-Te deseo suerte y tranquila es un poco gruñón y malhumorado pero te acostumbraras-le dijo en un mormullo bajo esperando que el moreno no haya escuchado-Bien los dejo solos yo tengo cosas que hacer, pasare por ustedes para ir a comer, que se diviertan

Dan abandono la habitación después cerro tras el la puerta dejándolos completamente solos

-Piensas quedarte ahí parada como estatua o ya podemos comenzar…

-Alice lo miro alarmante, ella solo lo estaba esperando a que el fuera quien iniciara

Camino hasta situarse en el banquillo frente al gran piano color negro y soltó un largo suspiro de nerviosismo, en lo personal hubiera preferido que el amigo de su maestro se quedara, todo parecía ser menos pesado con el cerca

-Bien empecemos-una corriente eléctrica recorrió de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la chica, la voz de su maestro le enchinaba la piel

-Am… ¿Quiere que toque algo en específico? O ¿cualquier melodía?-hablo ella algo temerosa

-Mmm… no lo se, sorpréndeme, que tienes para mi, toca, lo que tu quieras

Alice se sintió un poco menos presionada, así las cosas se ponían más fáciles. En ese caso empezaría con una canción que ya había tocado varias veces que ya hasta se la sabia de memoria

Sus dedos comenzaron a presionar las teclas con suavidad y armonía. Shun reconoció las notas de inmediato era una sinfonía de Beethoven…claro de luna

La observo desde arriba con intriga, no estaba mal, la chica no tocaba nada mas a demás podía notarse su seguridad y naturalidad con la que presionaba cada tecla que hasta pereciese que la música salía sin ningún esfuerzo

-Suficiente-Alice se detuvo al instante-Comienza de nuevo, pero esta vez un poco mas rápido, recuerda que es do, sostenido menor y quedas un poco atrasada en la tercera y cuarta nota

La chica lo miro un poco ofendida, bueno tenia que irse acostumbrando era la primera vez que tenia una critica de alguien que sabia demasiado de música en fin de cuentas lo había escogido como maestro precisamente a el por lo mismo

Como sea, ya estaba comenzando a sentirse presionada de nuevo y el nerviosismo ya había invadido su cuerpo por completo su cuerpo, giro su cuello de lado a lado e inicio desde el principio

El pelinegro cerro sus ojos para poder escuchar con mayor atención, tratando de encontrar algún fallo, alguna equivocación pero no hallaba nada al menos eso creía tras escuchar las ultimas notas, esas si que habían desentonado

-Basta eh escuchado demasiado-la detuvo ¿Qué le había pasado estaba tocando muy bien?

Alice lo miro apenada dándose cuenta de su gran error en la canción

-Lo puedo repetir-sugirió ella enseguida

-De acuerdo, pero esta vez trata que no se escuche tan espantoso

Ella trago saliva con calma había sido un pequeño error, los nervios la estaban traicionaron, nunca se había equivocado en claro de luna, esa era una de sus sinfonías preferidas y ahora no podía fallarle

Su rostro se desfiguro al sentir que había fallado de nuevo, decidió dejarlo de lado y continúo para tratar de arreglarlo pero recayó nuevamente en la parte donde se suponía la música tenia que ascender. Inicio otra vez desde el principio solo esperando el regaño de su tutor

-De nuevo-ordeno el con firmeza y seriedad. Ella obedeció tratando de acelerar las cosas hasta que se equivoco una vez mas-Inicia otra vez

Alice repitió una y otra y otra vez pudo jurar que la música mínimo se repitió veinte veces, _gran inicio de semana_ pensó lo extraño era que el no decía mas que lo repitiera o empezara desde el principio

-De acuerdo, hazte a un lado-le pidió frio, Alice se paro inmediatamente y le cedió el lugar

Shun empezó suave, con delicadeza siguiendo tranquilo y relajado haciendo resonar la melodía en toda la habitación, despacio pero con sentimiento. Alice lo observo con determinación viendo que a el no le costaba nada de trabajo y la música fluía naturalmente de sus dedos. Se veía tan sereno con sus ojos cerrados tocando cada tecla a la perfección, era como si estuviera haciendo magia y el piano se tocara solo

Una vez que termino de tocar, volteo a verla y la chica pudo notar menos tención en su mirada

-Y es así es como se hace-hablo de forma dura-Ahora inicia tu y has que mi tiempo valga la pena

Ella arrugo la frente ante las duras palabras del muchacho, pero aun así no replico y volvió a tomar asiento en el banquillo

Respiro hondo, esta vez lo haría mejor, sin embargo en cuanto puso sus dedos sobre el teclado, un sonido imprudente que salía desde su bolsillo interrumpió y provoco que su maestro la mirara con desaprobación. Busco rápido el aparato para callarlo por que este no paraba de sonar

-Alice, amor, ¿Dónde estas?-ella suspiro con pesadez y cansancio no era un buen momento

-Klaus, en este momento estoy ocupada yo te regreso la llamada después, adiós-y colgó enseguida solo llego a escuchar el gran gruñido y posiblemente un grito que ahogo cuando le bajo todo el volumen a su celular para evitar contra tiempos

-¿Ya termino señorita o la espero mas tiempo?-dijo el con obvio sarcasmo

-Lo siento-se disculpo

-Y bien que espera, inicie de nuevo-inquirió el impaciente

Ella se acomodo y relajo sus músculos, comenzando una vez más

-Mejor…mucho mejor-reconoció el después de media hora en el que nuevamente la hizo repetir en innumerables ocasiones

Siguió escuchándola mientras se paseaba por todo el cuarto, miro por un segundo su reloj de muñeca y sus ojos se engrandaron al ver la hora ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí dentro? Fue entonces cuando sintió el hambre en su estomago y apostaba que la chica estaba igual que el

-Bien, es todo por hoy-corto el y ella lo volteo a ver interesante tal vez pensaba que no le había gustado-Es tarde ya, no creo que Dan regrese

La joven entendió a lo que se refería, que bueno que el se había percatado de que no habían comido nada llevaba mas de media hora aguantándose y no decir nada para que el maestro no se enojara ahora ya podía estar mejor. La verdad creía que la dejaría sin comer todo ese tiempo ya hasta le había resultado difícil concentrarse al estar pensando en la comida había sido una tarde insufrible

-Bueno, ¿Quiere ir al mismo restaurante del día anterior o prefiere otro lugar?

Alice abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, ¿su maestro la estaba invitando a comer? Si, no era una equivocación así era le estaba ofreciendo que fueran a comer juntos

-¿Y bien?-Ah ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora? Rechazar amablemente su invitación para que no piense que es una chica gorrona y oportunista o aceptar para que no crea que le teme y no lo quiere cerca. Diablos su cabeza si que era un desorden en ese momento

-De acuerdo-acepto ella-Pero esta vez yo elijo el lugar

El no dijo nada simplemente se dispuso a acomodar algunas cosas y Alice salió para esperarlo afuera, se mecía de un lado a otro un poco nerviosa por alguna razón estar a solas con el la hacia intimidarse. Trato de distraerse y recordó la llamada a su celular, lo saco nuevamente del bolsillo y encontró tres llamadas perdidas y un mensaje

_Alice, cariño, te tengo una sorpresa, estoy aquí en Tokio eh venido a verte, por favor llámame para saber donde te veo, besos Klaus _

No podía creerlo, su mente estaba en blanco y su cuerpo totalmente congelado ahora que iba a hacer, no podía ser cierto tenia que ser broma no en ese momento

-¿Ya esta lista?-Shun se encontraba parado junto a ella

-Lo lamento, maestro tengo que irme, lo veo mañana temprano que descanse-dio media vuelta hasta doblar una esquina

Shun parpadeo varias veces para tratar de procesar lo que había pasado ¿Qué había sido eso? Tal vez simplemente no quería comer con el. Bueno mejor para el no tenia mas que soportarla estaría bien hasta mañana ya la había aguantado suficiente tiempo por ese día

Y ahora que lo pensaba, la chica no tocaba nada mal el piano, si necesitaba mas practica pero fuera de eso ella era buena. Pero en que estaba pensando si era una principiante necesitaba de mucha práctica y que aprendiera bien las notas y sobre todo dedicación por la forma en la que toco quería decir que necesitaba mas seriedad ella no se lo tomaba enserio

-Hmp…veamos cuanto duras-rio y tomo rumbo hacia el lado contrario en el que se había ido ella

….

-Hola ¿Klaus?-llamo ella esperando respuesta

-Alice, hasta que me regresas la llamada-se quejo un poco molesto

-Lo siento, pero es verdad lo que dices ¿estas aquí en Tokio?-pregunto rápidamente

-Claro que si, estoy en la central de trenes esperando a que me llamaras ¿Dónde estas?

-Oh estoy en un café, cerca de ahí, ¿si quieres puedo par por ti?

-No, dame la dirección yo voy para haya –le pidió el seriamente

-De acuerdo-Alice lo pensó dos veces

Por que, por que tenia que aparecer ahora ¿no pudo esperarse a que ella lo llamara? Maldición llegaba en un muy mal momento. Bueno aun no era el fin del mundo podía manejar el asunto solo tenia que ser cuidadosa. Apretó fuertemente los ojos al haber dado la dirección ahora si que iniciaba a ser su vida insufrible

_Oh hola felices fiestas perdonen por tardar pero con esto de la navidad y en nuevo año casi no había tiempo. Bueno ¿Qué tal se la pasaron en esta temporada navideña espero que bien y les deseo un feliz 2014 _

_Bueno eso ah sido todo por ahora espero no tardar demasiado para el siguiente capitulo, son bienvenidos sus comentarios por favor no olviden opinar y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos _


End file.
